


waiting for a right person

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, flower - Freeform, omega!Anakin, shy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Obi-Wan totally differs from other Alphas - maybe that's why Anakin feels comfortable around him.Sequel of "rich".





	waiting for a right person

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching and reading too many angst, maybe that's why I still write fluff.   
> I'm so jealous of people who can write angst and are doing it great.

Anakin knew that his parents would know their son arrived with some strange Alpha if Obi-Wan came closer than to the gate of their residence. Thus the boy asked him if he could leave him there; he expected that Obi-Wan will feel resentful or irritate like other Alphas usually did, but he only smiled and nodded.    
  
“Sure” he said gently, and waited until the boy took his hand away. Then he smiled even wider what made Anakin blush under his observant look.    
  
“Is there a chance that we’ll meet again?” His question surprised Anakin. Was this charming Alpha really interested in getting to know him better?    
  
He kept eye contact. “I think it is” he replied, shy smile forming on his lips. The Omega waited ‘til Obi-Wan would set a date, but he seemed to wait, too. Like he wanted Anakin to decide on his own. Like he  _ cared _ about his mind.   
  
“So” Anakin cleared his throat, looking down on his shoes. “Saturday afternoon, park in the centre. I think it will be good.”   
  
Obi-Wan nodded again, excitement shining in his eyes. “I’ll be there.”   
  
“Great.”

  
Saturday afternoon was sunny and warm; not too hot, so Anakin brought a hoodie. When he walked into the park, Obi-Wan was already waiting for him. Sitting on some wooden bench, dressed in similar clothes as Anakin saw him last time but with neat hairstyle, and with lush red tulip in his hand, smiling brightly. The boy smiled back when their eyes met.  
  
“Hello” he said as approached the Alpha. Obi-Wan stood up.  
  
“Hey.” His voice was calm and low, just as Anakin remembered. In this moment, while standing so close to him, he smelled his scent again and this time it was like coming back home. He sniffed, shutting his eyes only for a fraction of a second, but Obi-Wan noticed and laughed quietly.   
  
Anakin looked away tongue-tied. “I-I’m sorry” he muttered, but then he felt the Alpha’s fingers on his chin, lifting it to look him in the eyes.  
  
“It’s fine.” He heard Obi-Wan saying, and saw him still smiling. However this smile wasn’t amused - it was constantly kind. “I don’t want you to be sorry. It’s totally fine.”   
  
The boy smiled back, and then he noticed he’s holding a tulip that Obi-Wan brought and somehow gave it to him without his awareness.  
  
“I thought you like flowers.” Obi-Wan explained, and Anakin suddenly saw him flushing. “I-I chose tulip, you know, tulip means-”  
  
“I know what it means” Anakin interrupted him; the Alpha seemed to be grateful for it. “Thank you.”  
  
He lifted the flower to his nose and sniffed - tulip had sweet, fresh aroma which he liked so much. How the hell Obi-Wan knew what flower is his favourite?  
  
He didn’t have a chance to ask him, because the man proposed to go on a walk, his eyes shining so bright and his smile so wide. Anakin had never met an Alpha who was so brisk and soft at the same time, and who cared about him, and who tried to enchant him as patiently as he did. And if Anakin was asked, he’d have to admit that the man was doing it quite well.   
  
Obi-Wan didn’t insist on physical contact - Anakin made a first step, touching his elbow gently, letting him know he’d like to hold it like he did the last time. The Alpha willingly let him and in some way Anakin felt appreciated, because this man wasn’t commanding him in Alpha way, wasn’t showing his superiority over him and that’s why it felt like they weren’t Alpha and Omega, but just normal people.  
  
The man bought them ice cream and they sit down on one of the benches which were surrounding a lake. Their conversation was light and without obligation - Anakin told Obi-Wan about his home, his parents and their idea to arrange him dates. In return, the Alpha presented him his own story, and when Anakin asked him why he was still completely alone in age of twenty eight, the man laughed.  
  
“I was waiting for a right person.” He said, sending him another smile.   
  
The boy blushed, changing topic.  
  
When they noticed the sun was orange and going down, Obi-Wan suggested that he could escort him one more time and Anakin couldn’t say no. So they stood up,  Anakin placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s forearm and they headed out of the park. It took them twenty minutes before they reached Anakin’s home; there was a light switched on in a kitchen’s window.  
  
“I’ll leave you here” Anakin heard the Alphas deep voice in his ears and saw his face, so close to his own, when he turned his head. He smiled, nodding.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Obi-Wan gave him his marvelous smile and turned around, but then Anakin caught his wrist. The Alpha looked at him surprised, question gleaming in his eyes, but he couldn’t ask, because Anakin kissed him in a cheek, close to his lips, and muttering something what sounded like “bye” he escaped, almost running through a garden.   
  



End file.
